The Rise of the Dark Lord
by FreddiesGirl
Summary: What if events had been different? Set during hte time of the invasion on Hogwarts, What happened when the Dark Lord wins. Voldemort/OC. Character deaths, non-happy ending, rape, adult situations
1. Prologue

Prologue  
Her scent was intoxicating. The scent of fear, and trepidation pervasive as he followed her, tracking her down as he was instructed. The succulent young woman, whose dark raven hair was tangled with briars and leaves, and whose bright royal blue eyes shone with the fear a deer has in the face of a hunter, didn't have a chance. As Fenrir neared where she was huddled, he chuckled to himself.

"All too easy." Before the woman could bolt out of her hiding place under the blackberry brambles, he had a hold of her.

"You're coming with me", Fenrir grinned. Inhaling deeply of her scent, he bent down and whispered in her ear, "You are lucky the Dark Lord wants you for himself. You would make a fine mate. Maybe I will get to keep you as a prize once he is done with you."

The woman struggled. She had tried to keep this type of thing from happening. She had been so careful with her spying, but it had come crashing down when Hogwarts was invaded.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Serena was good. No one had ever thought that she would have infiltrated the Dark Lords ranks as well as she had. They had no idea that she was a spy for the Order of the Phoenix. Many times the questions of loyalty had come up on both sides, but she had past all of the tests put to her. She even had a way of lying through Veritiserum. Many years it had taken her before she had come up with a counter spell to that horrid potion. It had come in handy many a time.  
Sitting in the parlor of Grimmauld place, waiting for the next meeting was always nerve racking. Serena would rather be running through the wild forests, and languishing in the moonlight. She loved nature, the ocean, the forests. She had been raised in America, by a family that loved nature.  
Serena was startled out of her revelry by the sound of people coming into the home. She recognized Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's voices floating into the parlor.  
"I hope Serena is back...with news," Harry said to Hermione.

"Well, if she is, I think she needs some time off...it's got to be hard to be a double agent." Hermione replied.

As they walked into the parlor, Harry gasped at what he saw. Serena was sitting in the window seat. The full moon was shining on her raven locks, which tumbled to brush the bench she was sitting on. Her pale skin was luminous, and clear, almost haunting, and her royal blue eyes....Harry did a double take. With the way the light was shining on her, she looked like Bellatrix Lestrange. Well, like Bellatrix would have looked had she not turned evil. Noticing that Harry was looking at her, almost with lust in his eyes, Serena turned away and looked out the window.

"I have news to report. The Dark Order is planning on a raid on Hogwarts. They are going to kill Dumbledore, and try to kill you Harry. Draco Malfoy is helping them. I heard something about the Room of Requirement, and Draco's mission, but couldn't get close enough to master Lucius to hear it all." Serena stood. She was wearing the robes of House Malfoy. Being personal servant to Lucius had been the perfect ruse to getting her information. However, things were getting hot. She had a feeling that they were starting to suspect something.

"That will help. Thank you so much Serena." Arthur Weasly came over and offered Serena his hand. Shaking it reluctantly, Serena looked over to Molly.

"Is there something else on your mind dearest?" Molly was always concerned, and always seemed to know when there was something wrong.

"I am afraid that they are onto me." Serena stated it so matter of factly, that Molly was taken aback. "I overheard them mention some things that lead me to believe that they know that there is a spy in their midst. It will only be a little while until they figure it out."

Molly looked at Arthur with worry in her face. "We can't keep asking her to do this Arthur. She is going to get herself killed."

Serena looked at the four Order members. "I have to continue. One thing about me, I finish what I start. I will try to get back to you as soon as possible, but I have to be going. Lucius' meeting will be over, and I need to get back to the manor."

She gave a quick hug to all four members, and as soon as she was out of the protection of Grimmauld place, she apparated back to Malfoy Manor.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Orders

Serena appeared in her chamber at Malfoy Manor just in time. She was straightening her hair when she heard the unnerving sound of Lucius Malfoy's robes swishing down the hallway to her room. She never liked these encounters; they always ended up badly for her.

"Serena?" Lucius walked into her room without knocking. "I need you to join me tonight. I am having some guests over for dinner, and, well, with the death of Narcissa, I need someone to stand in as hostess. Since you are my 'personal' servant, I believe that you will do."

Serena looked up at him. Curtsying and smiling, she replied, "Yes, my lord. What shall I wear?"

Lucius waved his hand and a house elf appeared carrying a set of large packages.

"Everything I require you to wear are in these boxes. Please be ready for me to come and get you at 5pm. You are not to question what we do, or where we go. Just be ready for anything tonight." Lucius walked closer to her. Taking her face gently in his gloved hands, he bent down and whispered in her ear.

"Punishment will be doled out if you do not comply." He pulled her roughly to him in a crushing kiss. It was all Serena could do not to push him away. She had known of the lustful thoughts he harbored towards her ever since she took this job. Lucius broke the kiss off abruptly. Looking into her eyes, he could see the fear there, and it pleased him.

"Be a good girl, and get ready. You have an hour." He rubbed her cheek one last time and turned on his heel. Walking swiftly to the door, he stopped in the doorway. Turning he looked her up and down.

"Yes, you will do nicely," he stated, and with a nod, swooped out of her chamber and back up the hallway.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Dinner and Entertainment

Serena turned to the packages on the bed. She hated wearing the Malfoy robes that she was required to wear. Green was not her color, but everything here reeked of Slytherin green. She didn't know the significance of the colors, as she had never attended Hogwarts, but she did know of the Malfoy obsession with all things dark.  
She moved to set the boxes out on her bed. The first one she opened, the biggest, held a beautiful black velvet cape with a hood attached. It was lined in the deep forest green that the Malfoy's loved. She lifted the cape from its box and discovered it was soft. 'Must be a silk velvet', she mentioned to herself. She found that the lining was also silk as well.  
Magically hanging the cape in her closet, she moved to the next box. Upon opening the box, she saw the most beautiful green dress she had ever seen in her life. She lifted it out of its wrappings and held it up to herself. Turning to look in the mirror, she saw just how beautiful it would look on her. It shimmered in peacock green with shots of blue. It had a halter neckline, with hand beading down the front. It ended in a mermaid tail train, and was fitted through the torso. It would show off her figure, leaving just enough to the imagination.  
Looking at the clock, she saw that she had only 45 minutes left to get ready. She quickly opened the rest of the boxes, and in them she found green silk underpinnings, silk heels with beading, and the darkest emerald earrings and bracelets that she had ever seen in her life. After unpacking the boxes, she quickly showered and got dressed. After doing her hair in an up-do, she applied the makeup that was provided.  
She was applying her lipstick when the clock chimed five and Lucius came swirling in, fully dressed.  
"I see you are ready. Good, follow me." He nodded, turned, and swept out of the room, Serena following on his heels.

Lucius led her up to the family dining room. She had been here occasionally, when his wife had been alive. Always to take notes, and get things that were needed, by any member of the family, never to actually eat. The room was large, with a mahogany wood table set in the middle. Large plush chairs were arrayed around it, all but two filled with men and women in black robes. A fire was roaring in the huge fireplace, so big you could stand straight up in it, and still have room. The windows were covered in dark green velvet drapes, pulled shut so prying eyes couldn't see into the room. A large black crystal chandelier hung over the table, shining a feeble light onto the scene. At the doorway to the dining room, Lucius stopped and took Serena's arm in his. He gracefully led her to her place at the table and motioned for her to sit. Slipping her cape off after he pulled out her chair, she draped it over the back and did as she was told. She was nervous as she looked around.  
Avery, Crabbe, Goyle, Lestrange, Greyback, and many other known death eaters were arranged around the table. Serena felt the butterflies of nervousness start fluttering in her guts. Never had she been in the presence of so many of the Dark Order all at once. Lucius smiled down at her and took his own seat.

"Thank you so much for joining us here tonight, my esteemed colleagues. I hope that life is treating you well." Lucius greeted his fellow death eaters and motioned for them to pick up their glasses.

"A toast, to the Dark Lord, may the cause come out on top, and may our win be a strong one." Red wine appeared in every one's glass, and all but Serena drank to the toast.

"Why does your mistress not drink as well Lucius, is she not a supporter of our cause?" Bellatrix looked at Serena with contempt.

"If you must know, Bella, Serena here has no head for wine. She has chosen not to drink, and considering the privilege that she is going to be given tonight, do you not agree that she should be clear headed?" Lucius looked at Bellatrix with the Malfoy sneer clearly plastered on his face.  
Serena didn't know what to think about the comment that Master Malfoy had made. Clearly there was some plan for her that she didn't know. That worried her. If she didn't know what was planned, how could she prepare for it? Lucius seemed to not come back to the subject and the lavish feast was presented. All ate their fill, Serena only picking some of the choicest meats and vegetables. She wanted to keep herself alert, and she knew that too much heavy food would bring her down.  
After dinner was done, talk turned towards the plans at Hogwarts. There was much discussion of what was going to be done where, who was going to be killing whom, and what the Dark Lord wanted out of it. It was decided that any mud blood or half-breed that survived would be made a permanent servant of the Dark Lord himself. It was also discussed about how they would be coming into Hogwarts and where they would go first. Turning to Lucius, Avery had a concern.

"How do we know we can trust your mistress, Serena? She could be a spy for the other side, she is quite beautiful, I can see how she could pull the wool over any man's eyes" He sneered at Serena and licked his lips seductively.

Serena turned from Avery in disgust. She had not slept with Lucius Malfoy, and hoped never to have to, and could not stomach the thought of Avery or any of the other Death Eaters touching her in any way. Bellatrix stood up and walked over to where Serena was sitting.

"Yes, how do we know that she won't rat us out...hmmm?" She reached up and twirled one of the curls that had fallen out of Serena's up-do. "We would have to dole out punishment then, wouldn't we?"

Serena stiffened as she felt Bellatrix's lips caress the join of her neck and shoulder. Quickly pushing away from the table, she looked at Lucius.

"May I be excused to the bathroom, Lucius? I need to see to some personal business." Lucius nodded. Serena turned and walked out of the room as quickly as she could, without seeming rude.

After she had left, the talk turned more sinister. "Seemed uncomfortable, didn't she?" Bellatrix questioned Lucius.  
"Yes, and after tonight, we will know where her true intentions lie." Lucius looked at his fellow Death Eaters. "The girl, Serena, has a lot to hide. I however, have found out many of her secrets and have informed the Dark Lord. He wants her, says she would make a fine addition to his 'flock'."

"We have to be sure that she is the one spying though, before we make the accusation and break her." Crabbe grinned, a maniacal Cheshire cat grin. "It will certainly be fun to do so, when the time comes though."

There was a general consensus around the table at that remark. All of them looked forward to breaking in a new recruit, some more than others.

Serena reached the serenity of the bathrooms and sighed. Looking in the mirror, she could see that the resolve she normally had was wearing thin. 'What's going on tonight?' she thought to herself. Reaching into her robes, she pulled out a small communication device. She spoke what she had learned and then pressed a small button on the device. It quickly winked out, going to the destination that she had set for it.

Straightening her dress and composing herself, she quickly walked back to the dining room. Everyone seemed to be relaxed and enjoying themselves. After she sat down, Lucius put his hand on hers. Looking at her with those deep gray eyes, he seemed to see into her very soul.

"Ladies and gentlemen", Lucius stood and put his hands up for attention, "it is time."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Consequences and Origins

There was a sudden ruckus at the table. As one, the men and women there stood, letting there chairs fall back on the ground. They pulled out their silver masks and adorned their faces with them. Picking up her cloak, Lucius wrapped her in it. All she could see were his eyes, and they were frightening. Taking her hand, Lucius motioned for her to precede him, and they all walked to the main hallway in the manor. Before Serena could turn and take a breath, she felt arms around her, pressing her into her employer. With a jolt, he apparated with her, to a spot just outside the gates of Hogwarts. Turning her around, he looked deep into her eyes.

"I was hoping that you weren't the one. But then, of course, you had to send this." Lucius pulled the communication ball out of his robes.

Serena's eyes widened in recognition. Dimly she heard shrieks in the school house. Dimly she saw Dumbledore fall off of the tower. The only thing she could register, though, was the fact that they had found her out. Doing the only thing she could think of, she ran.

Lucius turned to the other Death Eater that had apparated to where they were.

"Go get her Greyback. She is not to be harmed; she is the Dark Lord's property." Fenrir grinned at the admonition. This was going to be fun. He always liked the hunt, especially if it was a pretty female.

Fenrir had lusted after her from the first time he had seen her. He had heard that Bellatrix had had a child when she was young, and that the child had been snatched from her by the ministry. The only thing that Bella knew about the child was that it was female. She had never even gotten to look at her daughter. Fenrir had known when he had first laid eyes on Serena, who she was. The lost daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange and an unnamed wizard, consequences of a drunken Slytherin house party when Bellatrix was in school. Serena's looks were breath taking, and her voice mesmerizing, but it was the intoxicating scent she gave off that told him everything. Serena had the same musky, tropical scent that Bellatrix had. The same blood flowed through her veins, and that was all that he had needed to identify her. He had told Lucius, and Lucius had given him the charge of looking after her. Many a night Fenrir had to fight the urge to take her for himself. When he had found out that she was a spy, he knew that he had to tell Lucius. Helping form the plan to catch her was the least he could do. Now, here he was, tracking this poor little witch, who was too scared to use her magic.

Tracking her through the forest, he found the train of her dress torn off and stuffed under some bracken. Further on, he saw the tattered cloak littering the forest floor. She was doing her best to hide her trail, but he scented her. Letting his animal instincts take over, Fenrir took to four paws. Knowing that he would get her eventually, he took his time and enjoyed this hunt.

Serena ran. She couldn't formulate the spells she needed to defend herself. As she ran, her skirt tripped her up. She reached down and ripped the train off of the dress. She quickly stuffed it in some bracken, hoping that it would deter whoever was sent after her. While running for what felt like an eternity, she dropped the cloak, and the jewels, along the path. Doubling back, she tried to find a place to hide, to get into the trees, anything to cause Fenrir to go off of the scent. Hearing the noises of whomever was tracking getting closer, Serena tried to put on a burst of speed. She saw, not far ahead, some blackberry brambles. 'They can't reach me there', she thought, and dove to the "safety" of the thorns and leaves. Calming her breathing, she shrank from any beams of moonlight that might be getting through, and waited.

Suddenly, Serena was ripped out from under the bushes.  
"You're coming with me", she heard in her ear. Looking up she saw Fenrir grinning. She shuddered when the admonition came that the Dark Lord wanted her for himself. She could smell the lust that radiated off of Fenrir. Struggling, she struck Fenrir on the side of the face, the chest, any where her blows could reach. The maniacal wolf man just laughed.

"Serena, Serena, did you really think you could get away with it? And then to run, like a scared child. Not something I expected from one such as yourself." Fenrir drug her along the path, back toward Hogwarts and the destruction that was happening there.

Lucius was sneering as Fenrir drug Serena out of the forest. Roughly throwing Serena down at Malfoy's feet, he looked at Lucius.

"Here she is Malfoy. Take care with this one; she is quite the feisty girl." Fenrir grabbed Serena by the hair and forced her to look up at Lucius.

Bending down, Malfoy caressed her face with a silk gloved hand. Suddenly, he raised his hand back and smacked her. Serena whimpered. Realizing that she was stuck, for the time being, she tried to think of a spell or anything that she could do protect herself. Malfoy leaned close to her, his breath smelling of peppermint, his eyes cold.

"I wish I could have you myself...you would be an interesting conquest. But, I will tell you this now, you will NOT run again. If you do, your life will be forfeit. Do you understand me?" He cupped her chin and forced her eyes to his.

Serena nodded, reluctantly. She was worried what might be in store for her. Seeing her agreement, Lucius took her by the arm and pulled her roughly to her feet. Pulling her in to him, he forced her again to look at him. Suddenly, he had her in a crushing embrace. His mouth was insistent upon hers, forcing her full lips open to accept his tongue. Serena couldn't struggle, and didn't know what to do. Strange feelings welled up in her, feelings of disgust, and hate, coupled with the feelings of longing, lust, and desire. Not sure of what to do, she let her hands come up and rest gently on Malfoy's arms. Once he pulled away, he seemed to notice that tender gesture that she had made.

"Come, we must get you to the Dark Lord", he whispered in her ear, huskily. She could see the mixed emotions flicker over his face for an instant. Looking at Fenrir, she saw hatred in the werewolf's face. Raw emotions flickered there, with the man barely able to hold them back.

In the next instant, they had disapparated.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Meeting the Dark Lord

The chamber that Lucius and Serena appeared in was dark. Serena couldn't tell how big it was. Dark jade green tiles covered the floor, candles floated far above, feebly throwing speckles of light around. A large throne, carved of ebony wood, sat in the middle of the space. The seat was covered in emerald velvet, the arms were held up by carvings of two hooded cobra, their hoods flared. Emeralds were set into the eye sockets, and they glowed with an inner light. The bodies of the cobras made the legs of the chair, and their tails curled up and over, meeting overhead surrounding the ebony and green velvet back. Sat on a dais, the chair was the only thing that Serena could see in the room.

Lucius pulled Serena to the foot of the dais. Dropping to his knees, he pulled her down into what could only be described as a geisha bow. Serena was confused. There had been no one on the seat, why were they bowing to an empty throne? Air around her pulsated with a power she had never before felt. Suddenly, there in front of her, were robes. Black as pitch, rustling, almost alive. She trembled, and was afraid to look up, afraid of what would be looking down at her.

"So, Lucius, this is the one that was found...hmmmm? Well, my child," Serena felt a long cold wand under her chin, lifting her face to meet the bringer of the voice, "seems he picked well."

Serena gasped at what she saw. Red eyes, and a snake like face, Voldemort was nothing like she had ever seen before. She had heard of his looks from Harry, but had never expected this. Cold and sinister were his eyes, and no hint of mercy was in his face.

"I do believe she is scared of me Lucius." The Dark Lord lowered his wand and took her chin in his hand. Serena jumped at the touch, his hand being cold. Turning her face left and right, he appraised her as a cattle rancher would a cow.

"I can see that what you told me is true, she is the lost child of my loyal Bellatrix. Won't she be surprised to find out and proud that I have chosen her daughter for this special position."

Lucius agreed with the Dark Lord. "My lord, when you are finished with this woman, what do you intend on doing with her?"

Voldemort chuckled, "IF I finish with her, what would YOU like me to do with her?"

Lucius seemed surprised at the question. It was very rare for the Dark Lord to ask for an opinion on anything. He looked up at his Lord and thought.

"I would wish for you to do what you will with her. If I had my way, I would let the Death Eaters break her, have their pieces of her, and then offer her to the Death Eater that is most worthy of a woman of her caliber."

Voldemort looked at Lucius for what seemed like forever, then a chuckle started forming in his chest. It bubbled up, and for what was the first time in many years, Voldemort laughed.

"That was the perfect answer Lucius Malfoy. I do believe that I will take your advice on this one. Ah, Bellatrix, just the Death Eater I wanted to see, Lucius, take this prize to my personal chamber. Secure her well, I will be there shortly." Voldemort dismissed Lucius and Serena with a nod and turned to the returning Death Eaters.

Bellatrix was astonished to see Lucius standing there with his servant girl kneeling at the feet of Voldemort. She was almost jealous. Her love for Rodolphus Lestrange not withstanding, her obsession with the Dark Lord had wiped out most of those feelings. She fancied herself being the Dark Lord's love interest; even though she knew that he would never have relations with his own minions. In fact, she thought he would be below such acts of primal behaviors. Voldemort startled Bellatrix out of her thoughts.

"Bellatrix, I have some interesting news for you, however, please inform me as to how the battle went." Voldemort looked his head Death Eater in the eyes.

"Very well my lord, Dumbledore is dead, as is most of their blasted Order. Potter is in the dungeons awaiting your arrival there. The Weasly boy and Granger girl are also in holding cells. There are few survivors of the massacre. People are now surrendering; it will just be a little while before you will be able to emerge." Bellatrix giggled like a school girl. The destruction that had been heaped on the wizarding world in that last battle was something that was never likely to be forgotten.

"Well done, my most loyal servant. I have news for you as well, come closer." The Dark Lord gestured for Bellatrix to come forward, to be next to him. Excitedly she came forward, eager to do her masters bidding. The Dark Lord looked down at Bella.

"Do you remember, about 25 years ago, when you were in school?" he questioned her. Bellatrix thought for a moment.

"Yes, my lord. I was in Slytherin, which is where you told me that I had much potential in the dark arts. My first encounter with you Master. A memorable experience, one that I will never forget, and will cherish forever." Bellatrix looked at the Dark Lord with adoration in her eyes.

Dismissing the flattery, Voldemort looked her deep in the eyes.

"You had a child back then, did you not? One that the ministry took from you, saying you were too young and naive to raise one."

Bellatrix took a step back.

"Yes, my Lord. I had a little too much to drink at a house party the end of my 6th year. Had slept with some boy, got pregnant. I was showing by the time school started, and when I had the baby, they told me it was a girl, and took her from me." She wondered what significance this was to her Dark Lord.

"And you never pursued finding this child? Do not know what her name was, nor what she looked like?" Voldemort was thoughtful. How would this woman react to the news that he had chosen her daughter to be the one to resurrect him in a more perfect form? Would he have to curse her, or would she be grateful?

Bella looked at him. "No, sir. A child would have just hindered my work for you, my Lord. I only wished, as I still do, to serve you and you alone."

"Very good. I have news for you Bellatrix. I have found your daughter." He grinned as he saw the realization sink into her mind. The look of shock, then denial, then acceptance crossed her features.

"May I inquire as to where she is, and who she is?" Bellatrix was hopeful. Maybe her daughter could be persuaded to join the Dark Lord, to become a Death Eater. There was a slim possibility of the girl even being betrothed to one of the Males in this very room.

"She is in my Chambers, safe. I have decided to bestow upon her only the finest of honours. She is to become mine, in body, soul, and mind. As to who she is, you know her as Lucius' servant, Serena." Voldemort stood. Gracefully decending the dais, he bent down and grasped Bellatrix's arms. Lifting her up, he looked deeply in her eyes.

"I know what you have always wanted Bellatrix, but it shall not happen. I could not have your mind cluttered by what would happen if we ever had relations. Be proud that your daughter is going to have the privelege of your master." Leaning down, he gently kissed Bellatrix on the forehead, the cheeks, and finally, a gentle kiss was placed on her lips.

Voldemort suddenly let her go. Not being ready for the absence of his body, Bellatrix stumbled to the floor.

"My Lord, the girl is in your chambers", Lucius sneered down at Bellatrix,"should I escort her 'mother' to see her, or would you like to visit her first?"

The Dark Lord regarded Malfoy with a gleam in his eye.

"If you will excuse me Bellatrix, Lucius, I need to go take care of some business with our dear Serena." He turned, and with a swish of his robes, strode silently out of the chamber.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – The Bed Chamber  
Serena was scared. Never in her life had she thought that her work for the Order would have failed so drastically. She had heard the cries of Harry and Hermione as they were drug past the bedchamber door, going to somewhere more sinister. She wondered how she was going to survive what was going to happen to her. Wondering if he would just take her physically, or try to own her soul and mind as well, she shuddered at the thought. Quickly she started building up mental barriers, hoping that her feeble excuse for Occlumency that she learned in her American school would hold true. Her wand had been taken when she had gotten the job at the Malfoy's, so she had no comfort there. Looking around the bedchamber, she saw nothing she could hide behind, nothing she could defend herself with. All was perfectly set up for what was obviously supposed to be a seduction of the highest sort.

The bed in the center of the room was clothed in black velvet. The pillows shimmered with a red silk covering, and the carpet was a plush black fur. A fire roared in the grate, barely warming the chilled room. Far above, candles flickered, providing light to the scene. Looking carefully at the bed, Serena saw shackles for the wrists, a whip laying on the side table, and various other instruments of painful pleasure. Surely the Dark Lord didn't indulge in human lusts regularly.

Serena heard a chuckle behind her. Tensing, she turned slowly. Standing there was the Dark Lord. Clothed in an ominous black robe, and barefeet. His skin was deathly pale, his fingers long and graceful. She avoided looking at the man's eyes and face, but knew that the snake like features, complete with bifurcated tongue, were looking lustfully at her.

"Do you like the bed chamber my dear?" he asked, gesturing to the plush bed, the large fireplace, and the plush rug.

Shivering, Serena looked at him defiantly, meeting his cold hard stare for the first time.

"I understand that the Order is beaten. Do with me what you will, Lord Voldemort, but as far as I am concerned, I might as well be dead." She stood up to her full height.

Before she could think, the Dark Lord had her pinned against the wall. A hand clutched around her throat, not hard enough to totally cut off her air, but with enough pressure to show that he was indeed the one in control.

"Why," he brought his lips to her cheek, and licked the side of her face , "would I want the daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange, and my prize, to be dead? Hmmm?"

His snake like features being so close to her, made Serena shudder in disgust. She felt a stinging slap across her cheek, then lips crushing hers and a tongue forcing it's way into her mouth. Struggling, she fought vainly to push him off of her. When he finally let her go, she was weak with want of a breath, and light headed. She could barely fight when he picked her up and laid her roughly on the bed. Weakly struggling as she felt him slide her wrists into the shackles, she knew in her gut that he would have his way until he broke her spirit.

The Dark Lord made short work of Serena's tattered dress, removing it with a quick spell from his wand. He looked at her hungrily. Rarely had he indulged in the carnal pleasures of the human form. He was determined to enjoy this, however. Slowly he climbed onto the bed, straddling the young woman, the center of his desire.

Serena squirmed under the weight of the Dark Lord. She felt his eyes raking her body, felt his erection through his robes. Determined not to scream, she looked up into the horrible eyes of Voldemort.

"I hate you, you will never own my mind, or my spirit!" She spit at him.

"We will see little one." She suddenly felt him probe her mind. The defenses she had put up crumbled like so much cookie crumbs. Every memory she had, every intimate thought, every thing that she held dear was ripped out of her mind. He made himself her whole mind, assaulting her senses with the most erotic thoughts she had ever imagined. Scenes of her and him together assaulted her. She felt his lips on her, kissing from her lips, down her neck. He magiked her bra off and proceded to fondle and kiss her breasts.

Serena moaned, with a mix of pleasure and disgust. Her body was responding to the erotic visions in her mind, to the gentle touches on her body by the Dark Lord. Her back arched as Voldemort ran his hands over her flat stomach.

"Such perfect skin, such a perfect figure. I will make you mine, you will worship me, beg me to finish." He whispered in her ear.

Serena was whimpering. She wanted to stop the touching, disgusted at herself for feeling the arousal that was engulfing her. Wanted to beg him to give her release, some way.

She felt his lips on her again, leaving a trail of kisses where his hands had graced before. Soon her knickers were off, and he was bringing her to the brink of insanity. Deftly using his graceful fingers to trail to her nether regions, then, when she was about to climax, bringing her away from the peak over, and over again.

Serena was begging. She wanted a release, felt that she would die if it did not come.

"Will you be mine forever?" Voldemort tortured her with the slow movements of his fingers.

Collapsing into tears, Serena relented. Giving herself totally to the Dark Lord, she accepted her fate. Suddenly, Voldemort was undressed as well, and Serena gasped when she saw how endowed he was. When he finally entered her, she cried out in pain. Not giving her time to adjust, lust took over him.

Over and over he took her that night, not relenting until he was sure that he had left his mark on her. When he finally felt that she had been properly 'broken in', he rose from the bed. As a final mark, and humiliation for her, he placed the tip of his wand on the top of her left breast.

"My loyal death eaters receive the Dark Mark to show the world that they are my servants. This mark is on their left forearm, a place that is very hard to cover. You, however, are something more special."

A seering pain ran through Serena. Screaming, she struggled, trying to get away from the wand that was causing the pain. When the pain stopped, there was a small dark mark, red, and glaring, on her breast. It slowly turned black. The Dark Lord looked down at her and smiled. With a wave of his wand, he released her wrists.

"Get dressed, I will have food sent for you. You are safe here, but I have other work for you to do soon" With another wave of his wand, a black dress and robes appeared at the foot of the bed. Gesturing to a door in the wall, he informed her that she was free to bathe as needed, and then apparated out of the room.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Anger  
Broken, humiliated, and sore, Serena curled on the bed, naked, alone, and confused. Never had she suffered so much at the hands of one person. Disgusted with herself, and the situation, she cried for what seemed like hours. Finally, empty and numb, Serena forced herself to get off of the bed. Going to the end of the bed, where the clothes were laying, she picked them up and went into the bathing room. A large black marble tub was situated underneath a floor to celing stained glass window. A baleful serpent on an shield, inlaid with emeralds, rubies, and other polished and faceted gems, covered the window, making it shimmer in the light of the rising sun. To the right of that was a huge shower, also tiled in black marble. Glass doors surrounded the shower, and the ceiling was covered in shower nozzles. Steam nozzles ran up the one marble wall, and a cabinet with only the best quality showering and bathing products was recessed into the wall as well.

Serena stepped into the steaming shower. She scrubbed until her skin was raw and bleeding. Never had she felt so dirty. After while, she realized the water was running red with blood. She looked down at her self and a fresh wave of tears welled up and over her eyelids. Sliding down the side of the shower, leaving a bloody streak on the clear glass walls, she drew her legs up to her chest and let the sobs over take her.

Hours she sat there, not moving. The water stayed hot, and she let it wash over her. How she wished she could end the pain. She had looked through the cabinet for a razor, or anything she could use to end her life. 'Better to be dead, than this' she thought. Suddenly, Serena heard the noise of the bathroom door opening, and in walked Lucius Malfoy.

Serena sat in the floor of the shower, shocked at seeing her former employer. Lucius rushed into the shower stall and quickly turned off the water.

"What have you done to yourself, child?" He lifted her off the ground, tenderly patting her raw, bleeding skin, dry. Taking his wand out he whispered a few spells to heal her skin, then led her to the dressing area, where she had placed her clothing.

Serena looked up at him, a pleading in her eyes.

"Please, don't leave me here. I, I,..." Tears threatned to well up again. Looking away from Master Malfoy, she feebly put on the clothing that had been provided. The robes were long and voluminous. Fifty yards of the lightest weight silk, pure black, cut to show her dark mark, shining on her bosom. Lucius didn't say a word as he helped her dress. When she was decent he looked down at her.

"Bellatrix would like a word with you child. Then you are to come to the main chamber for supper and a meeting." He caressed her face with his hand, "Things will be alright, you will see, child."

He took Serena's arm into his, and led her back into the bedroom. The fire was roaring happily, warming the room up, and there was now a vanity located in the room as well. The straps and whips were gone, and the room had a cozier feel to it. Standing in front of the fireplace was Bellatrix, absent mindedly twirling her wand in her hand. Turning to see Lucius and Serena withdrawing from the bathroom, she plastered a sickly sweet smile on her face.

"Ah, my dear Serena. Please have a seat, I must make you presentable to the Dark Lord for the banquet." Bellatrix motioned to the small seat in front of the mirrored vanity. Reluctantly, Serena sat. At the motion, Bellatrix started grooming her hair into beautiful, shiny ringlets. Arranging them in an artful updo, with miniture silver snakes entwined throughout. Next, she moved to Serena's makeup. Never saying a word, the woman fixed the youngers makeup to where she looked flawless. After finishing, Bellatrix sighed.

"I have always dreamed of this my dear." Serena looked at her puzzled.

"WHAT are you talking about Bellatrix?" Bellatrix looked at her. Reaching up, Bella stroked her shoulder.

"Do you remember your mother?"

"No, I was adopted by a family in America. Raised there. All I remember are my adopted parents." Serena was curious as to where this conversation was going.

Bellatrix looked at her closely. Then, with no more ado, she annouced,

"Serena, I am your mother. I had you my seventh year in school and the ministry took you from me. If not for my devotion to the Dark Lord, I would have searched you out."

Serena was shocked. Not only had she been raped by the Dark Lord, now she was finding out her birth mother was Bellatrix Lestrange, and that she didn't search her daughter out because of a twisted devotion to a man that was inhuman. Rage boiled up in Serena's veins. Raising her hand she hit Bellatrix, hard. Bella went flying across the room. As she landed with a thud, Serena stood up. She felt an energy that she had never before experienced, well up through her. It started at her feet, and quickly rushed through her body. Like a wave of blue fire, the energy leaped out of Serena's hands. Decimating the room that she was in, the energy blasted through the locked door to the chamber. After finally getting it under control, Serena ran for the door, not even checking to see if Bellatrix was alright.  
Serena walked quickly down the dark hallways, finally finding the Inner Sanctuary. Following the screams of the muggle born captives, she made her way down to the dungeons. There she found Hermione, bound and gagged, laying on the floor of one of the cells. All of her clothing had been ripped off, and the obvious signs of rape were draped across Hermione's face, as one would drape a cloth. Serena made quick work of the lock with her new powers, and entered the cell.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Rescue Gone Wrong  
"Hermione, are you awake?" She asked the younger girl softly. A muffled sob greetted her ears as she went to her knees to check on the girl. Gently removing the gag and the bonds carefully, she slowly helped Hermione sit up. Hermione was shivering with the cold, so Serena took off the outermost layer of silks she was wearing and wrapped Hermione up in them.

"Serena? Is it really you?" Hermione looked up at Serena in disbelief.

"Yes, let's get you out of here. Do you know where they took Harry?" Hermione pointed to a couple of cells down. Serena helped Hermione up and together they walked to the cell that Harry was in.

Harry looked horrible. He had been beaten terribly, his wand hand severed and laying on the floor, barely cognitive of what was going on around him. Serena quickly broke the lock to his cell and went in.

"Harry? Harry?" Serena was starting to panick. Harry's normally green eyes were red, almost like...oh shit.

"RUN HERMIONE!!" Serena screamed as Harry sat up. There was a rustle and suddenly they were surrounded by Death Eaters. Harry gripped Serena around the throat, quick as a flash.

"It feels so good to be in such a young body..." he purred. Standing, and drawing Serena with him, he looked at his followers.

"Let the Granger girl go...she is of no more use to us. You however", he pulled Serena close to his face, wicked grin spreading,"will be of great fun."

Serena struggled. "Harry, what is going on?"

"Oh, it's not Harry now. See.." Harry pointed to a pile of robes and flesh. Forcing her to look, he used his toe to turn the body over. There was the body of Voldemort, but with Harry's beautiful green eyes.

"H-h-how?" Serena stuttered.

"Really it was quite easy. Tortured the Granger girl until Harry broke, took over his mind, pushed him into my old body, and then killed him. Now, I have a new body, and a new outlook on life." Voldemort chuckled. "It will be so good to fool everyone, and you.."

Serena tried to use her new powers on him, to no avail. He laughed.

"That won't work on me….I GAVE you that power. I wanted you to see this, plus I needed a way to be rid of that whore, Bellatrix." His free hand snaked up to her forehead. Pain ripped through Serena, breaking her mind, crushing all hope that she had. Seeing as this was the last thing he had left to take from her, she knew now, without a doubt, she was his, forever.

He pulled her close, crushing her lips with a kiss. "You will be my queen."


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - Aftermath  
Later that evening, a ceremony was performed. Voldemort, dapper in Harry's body looked resplendant in his silk robes, almost dapper. Serena, dressed in a revelaing blood red dress, went through the motions, numb and broken. As Lucius completed the marriage ceremony, complete with the unbreakable vow, her last vestiges of hope crumbled with the crushing kiss the Dark Lord placed on her lips. That night, in the marriage bed, he placed his mark on her with his new body.


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue  
So ushered in the dawn of a new age. The age of Darkness for all of the Wizarding World. Serena bore Voldemort 2 children, one blond, one raven haired, and Serena wept


End file.
